


Situational simulation

by Katy616818



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy616818/pseuds/Katy616818





	Situational simulation

關鍵字：

53 酒吧 一夜情 衍勝 

  
幾杯酒精濃度高的調酒下肚，曹承衍雖然沒有到醉倒的程度但卻變得有些飄飄然，拿起吧台上調酒師剛放上的龍舌蘭就推開人群直直走到一入店就備受關注的男人面前。

曹承衍看他很久了。

連女性都會忌妒的肌膚白的像會透光一樣，眼尾的眼線和他本人一樣勾人心魄，黝黑的瞳孔帶著三分笑意讓人更移不開目光。不知道是不是故意的，黑色絲質襯衫最上面的兩顆扣子大剌剌的敞著，脖子和胸口的刺青被遮擋一半吊人胃口。

然而最吸引人的是那張艷紅的唇。微微開闔和身旁的男女說話，偶爾習慣性的伸出軟舌舔過杯壁上剩餘的酒液，讓許多男女不禁貼上來邀約。

對方可能也是常光顧這種店家的人，帶著滿面的笑意一一拒絕了邀請，直到曹承衍站在他的面前。

灌了一口手中的酒，曹承衍把酒杯拿到對方的面前，冰涼的水珠沁著杯緣落下，在兩人的腳尖前碎裂一地。

「要和我走嗎？」

等待的那幾秒難熬的像一個世紀，終於對方伸出手接過酒杯，把裡面的龍舌蘭一飲而盡。

誘惑人的紅唇微啟，湊到他的耳邊說。

「上去吧。」

這間高級的招待所一樓是酒吧，二樓開始往上就是飯店的格局，兩人拉拉扯扯的從電梯裡出來，拿房卡的手都有些抖，好不容易刷開了門便推搡著進去倒在床上。

曹承衍的手有些急迫的扯開男子的襯衫，大片透白的胸膛裸露在外和空調的低溫親密接觸，對方輕笑了兩聲便主動把手勾上了曹承衍的後頸。

上半身抬起，對方用一種接近折磨的緩慢速度將唇湊到他的側頸小力吮吸著，頭髮蹭著曹承衍的耳側讓他又癢又麻，雙手也不安份的在胸腹上摸索著。

「勝宇，韓勝宇。」

韓勝宇勾著曹承衍的頸鍊把人的臉拉到自己面前說道，而曹承衍則是像丟了魂似的後知後覺才報上自己的名字，有些呆愣的模樣更是逗笑了被壓在自己身下的人。

韓勝宇的身體很漂亮，皮膚冷白的像是會透出血管，寬肩窄腰一雙長腿還勾在曹承衍的小腿上，恰到好處的肌肉又讓他顯得不那麼瘦弱。兩個男人接吻是場戰爭，誰都不想輕易屈服反而更勾起兩人的情慾。

韓勝宇似乎很喜歡曹承衍腹部上的紋身，帶涼意的手指來回拂過槍身惹得對方發癢，被一把抓住作亂的左手。

酒精總是讓人的理智稍微抽離，曹承衍也不打算繼續拖時間，單手解開韓勝宇的皮帶扣，冰涼的扣環互相敲擊的清脆聲響被因為喝酒而加速的心跳聲蓋過，曹承衍有些口乾舌燥的的舔上漂亮的粉色乳尖，韓勝宇輕顫一下便把腰弓起，將上身更貼近在自己身上開墾的人。

不知何時下身的衣物已經被兩人互相扯下扔在一旁，韓勝宇撫著曹承衍的手一起搓揉兩人炙熱的慾望。曹承衍的手活很好，力道適度的上下擼動，拇指和食指不時擠壓頂端的小孔，韓勝宇輕顫著前端流下透明的前液，喘息逐漸粗重起來蓋過嘈雜的心跳聲。

曹承衍伸長了沒在動作的右手抓住櫃子上的塑膠瓶，打開蓋子後便將冰涼的潤滑液倒上對方的股間。韓勝宇被冰涼的液體激的繃緊身體，曹承衍卻一隻大手拍了拍他的臀肉。

「放鬆點，我要幫你擴張了。」嘶啞地嗓音在耳邊炸開，韓勝宇沒了一開始的餘裕，抽出雙手勾在上方人的脖子上。

裹滿潤滑液的手指在穴口按揉了兩下像是告知一般，下一秒便長驅直入，不管不顧的往內探去。強烈的異物感讓柔軟的腸道不住的收縮，夾的曹承衍有些受不住，安撫性的親吻韓勝宇的耳垂，手指開始模仿性交的動作進出後穴，一邊旋轉著找位置一邊增加手指的數量，直到他伸進了四隻手指時韓勝宇突然發出貓一般的嚶嚀，曹承衍用力碾過那塊軟肉，對方又驚叫了一聲。

「這裡很舒服嗎？」有點惡劣的輕輕磨蹭前列腺，韓勝宇有些受不了又有些生氣的抬頭咬他的下唇。

「再不快點我就要去找別人了。」話才剛出口他就感覺到手指退了出去，更硬熱的肉柱抵在穴口。

「如果可以你就試試。」

下身毫不憐惜的直接挺進，整根性器埋入濕熱緊緻的腸道內，被刺激的後穴劇烈收縮擠壓柱身，曹承衍也忍不住的重重低喘幾聲才開始動作。

有別性事剛開始時的顧慮，曹承衍一把拉開韓勝宇漂亮的大腿，讓他的膝彎架在自己的手臂上開始大開大合的操弄起來。壞心眼的特意避開前列腺只頂弄週邊的軟肉，無法直接的獲得快感另韓勝宇有些焦躁。

「承衍……別玩了…好難受」自然而然發出的小奶音在撒嬌上又有些魅惑，曹承衍的唇覆上被韓勝宇自己咬到紅腫的唇瓣上，將性器抽離到幾乎退出穴口再用力地頂入，狠狠的撞上前列腺時韓勝宇眼裡的生理淚水也一併流了下來，前端的性器彈動的射出一小股白濁精液。

呻吟被曹承衍粗暴的咬碎，和著嘴唇一起像是要被拆吃入腹，韓勝宇只能從咽喉發出顫抖的輕呼。

身下的力度不減反增，速度也是越來越快，曹承衍終於放開被蹂躪已久的雙唇，尖細的喘聲和嗚咽彷彿讓室內的溫度又提高了一些。

然而韓勝宇快到頂時曹承衍卻把性器拔了出來，韓勝宇不滿的作勢要咬他，卻被整個人提了起來轉了個位置。上下的位置顛倒，韓勝宇趴在曹承衍的胸前，好不容易用手撐著對方的肩膀支起身來，卻被突然的頂進打斷本要脫口而出的話語。

「這樣、進的比較深，勝宇很喜歡吧。」額際上的薄汗淌下，曹承衍一邊動作一邊問身上意識有些迷茫的人。

「不……慢、慢點……太深了……」

「承衍……承衍啊………哥要、不行了…嗯…」

被強烈的快感沖刷感官，韓勝宇已經不知道自己在說什麼了，直到曹承衍又一次深深頂入，飽滿的前端碾上前列腺，韓勝宇嗚咽著咬上曹承衍的肩膀射了出來，因為高潮的關係後穴痙孿著不停收縮，曹承衍也快速抽插幾下便射在對方高熱的甬道內。

  
已經是陽光直射的中午了，曹承衍才揉了揉發昏的腦袋從床上爬起來，大腦運轉了好久才想起自己在酒店的房間，隔壁的床位當然是空著的，東西都收拾的乾乾淨淨，像是除了曹承衍沒人進來過。

在房間裡的浴室簡單洗漱後曹承衍套上昨晚來酒吧那套風騷的服裝便準備離開，開房間的費用已經被結清了，他也只好直接開車回家。

一打開家門飯菜的香味就直接撲鼻而來，曹承衍才想起自己從昨天晚上就沒吃東西，廚房穿著黑色衛衣的人聽見開門的聲響回過了頭。

「承衍啊，回來了就趕快去洗手吧，想說你應該還沒吃飯哥就做了你喜歡的辣炒豬肉。」

長長地瀏海堪堪蓋在那人漂亮的眼睛上，笑起來軟軟地像史努比一樣可愛。

曹承衍洗完手坐在擺好餐具和飯菜的餐桌上，緊盯著在他對面坐下的人。

「勝宇哥，以後別去酒吧了，哥那個樣子有多少人覬覦你知道嗎？扣子還扣那麼低，隔壁的人眼睛都看直了。」

「承衍這是在關心我嗎？」韓勝宇笑笑的夾了一筷子的肉塞進對方嘴裡。

「但偶爾一次的情景扮演很有趣吧，承衍昨天看起來很喜歡呢。」

不等曹承衍將口中的食物吞下，韓勝宇隨意的一把撩起瀏海。

「下次再來想想要玩什麼樣的情境劇吧。」

Fin.


End file.
